Arguments
by Hafthand
Summary: After a mission, Draco and Hermione have a blowout at the office! Just fluff folks. Nothing deep here.


**Title: Arguments**

**Author: Hafthand (Ally)**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Property of J.K. Rowling. So not mine!**

**Summary: After a mission, Draco and Hermione have a blowout at the office!**

**A/N: Just a bit of fun really. Nothing deep at all! Just FLUFF!**

* * *

'You could have gotten us all killed!' shouted Hermione. She stood in the middle of their office amongst her coworkers shouting in the face of a very muddy and very disheveled Draco Malfoy. 

'And yet we are all still standing here Granger! Don't see any dead bodies so quit your complaining"' Draco shouted back at the petite witch in front of him.

'One day your recklessness is going to get somebody killed Malfoy! Including yourself!' she shouted, her hair escaping her bun. She was as muddy as Draco and as disheveled, yet Draco had to admit, she looked hot.

'Oh Granger, you care! Worried I might die?' Draco asked while pouting oh so deliciously. He could hear Blaise Zabini laughing to his left and noticed the crowd around them. Aurors were really a nosy bunch. He could see the insufferable Potter just shaking his head in annoyance from beyond Hermione's left side.

'Of course I care if you die you silly git. I am in charge and you are my responsibility. You die and it reflects on my leadership. You simply cannot waltz into a room waving your wand like some ignorant first year! They were very dangerous creatures!' Hermione shrieked, her sanity crumbling and her breathing was now coming in shallow gasps he realized.

'They were Bowtruckles! Merlin Granger, Bowtruckles. A paper cut would be worse,' he said and tried not to snicker at the anger blazing from her big chocolate eyes.

'Yes, but we didn't know that at the time. It could have been giants, or werewolves…or…or,' Hermione stuttered off. Her face was tight with concentration and anger. She was a scant two feet in front of him and her could feel the tension radiating off of her in waves.

'But they weren't Hermione,' Draco said softly, almost soothingly.

'ARG!' she shouted. 'You are the single most frustrating male I have ever encountered and that is saying something considering one of my best friend's is Ron. I do not know why I put up with you!'

Potter choked on a laugh. 'Yeah well neither do we Hermione,' Harry said with a smile on his face. 'We have warned you time and again about his nature and-' But Potter was cut off as Hermione swung her glare from Draco to him.

Draco realized she had been worried. He knew she wasn't necessarily angry at him, it was just her worry that something a lot worse could have been awaiting them in that room that was fueling her anger. He had been his usual careless and confident self and strutted in without a thought to his safety or the safety of the team.

She returned her eyes to him and he stared deeply into them trying to will her to calm down. They softened slightly in fatigue and defeat. He wanted to reach out to her then but she took a step back.

'I am going home,' she said suddenly. 'I am tired, dirty and stressed out. Nobody bother me. Especially you Malfoy!' she shouted at him.

'But wait! Hermione!' he shouted after her now retreating back.

'What?' she shouted at him, a bit of mud flying from her arm.

'What time's dinner?' he shouted back.

'Six!' she screamed back as she continued to walk away.

'Make it seven, I have paperwork!' he shouted to her retreating back.

'Six Malfoy! Your mother is joining us remember!' she screamed and with that disappeared around the corner.

Everyone stood staring at him. Zabini smiled and said 'Great wife you got there. A real spitfire.'

Draco grinned and replied, 'Yeah well you should see her in the bedroom.'

'I HEARD THAT MALFOY!' came Hermione's screech from around the corner in the corridor.

'Sorry darling!' Draco shouted back amongst the giggles from their coworkers. 'Bloody woman hears everything!' he whispered to Blaise with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'When are you two going to stop calling each other by your last names? I mean she is a Malfoy now and yet you still call her Granger,' Blaise asked curiously with his head cocked to the side. Potter had joined them and stood staring curiously at Draco as well.

'Yeah well I like it,' Draco explained. Then he focused his look at Harry and winked. 'Turns me on!' And with a final smirk he went to find his desk and finish his paperwork before heading home. He could hear Harry retching in the background and Blaise laughing heartily. Overall a good day, Draco thought to himself. Looked like it was going to be a better night.

* * *

**A/N: Not much substance to this one just a little fun is all. Break from writing all the dark deep stuff I do! Hope you liked.**

**Love, Ally**

**'Just give a little respect to me'  
-Erasure**


End file.
